The First Year
by iamsocute37
Summary: This is my first FanFic, about a girl named Cowabunga Colman. Please R&R!
1. The Train Ride

Comments: This is my first FanFic so be nice ;) Cowabunga is my character and Cindy is Cindy's character kinda XD  
  
The day she turned 11, Cowabunga Cowman got a letter saying that she was chosen to attend The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was thrilled. Her parents were wizards and she was very glad when she got accepted.  
Finally, the big day came. With her trunk and her barn owl on the trolley, she walked right through the barrier on to Platform 9 ¾. She kissed her parents goodbye, and climbed on board the Hogwarts Express.  
She walked through all the corridors and finally found a compartment with only one person in it.  
"Can I sit with you?" Cowabunga said as she opened the door.  
"Sure! What's your name? I'm Cindy Nguyen." The girl said as she looked up from her newspaper.  
"Oh, well uh. my name is." She drifted off. People she met usually laughed at her name.  
"Well, we'll never get to know each other if you don't tell me your name." Cindy said with a slight smile.  
"Well, my name is Cowabunga Cowman. But, call me Cowa for short." She studied Cindy's face for any trace of a smile, but didn't see one.  
After a while, the food trolley came and Cowa bought a chocolate frog. When it got darker outside, Cindy said they should change into their robes because they would be there soon.  
The train soon slowed to a stop, and Cowa remembered something.  
"Oh yea, what house are you in, Cindy?" she asked as they opened the door of the compartment and stepped into the corridor.  
"Ravenclaw!" Cindy called as the hustle and bustle pushed Cowa farther away from Cindy.  
As Cowa stepped off the train, a huge man was calling "Firs' years over here! Firs" years over here!' So she walked over to him. "Come on, follow me!"  
A group of students her age followed in a huge group over to the lake. "Four in a boat only!" She climbed into a boat which had two girls and one boy in it.  
"Hi my names Cowa. What are your guys' names?" The black girls name was Kisha Makendall and the tall girls name was Jackie Loam. The boy was very cute and his name was Tanner Jewell.  
She knew that she was going to be good friends with Jackie and Kisha, and maybe more than a friend with Tanner.  
  
Well how do you like it? Please review! 


	2. The Sorting

Comments: I own everything except the teachers. And since Word is reatarded I had to change Kasha's name to Kasha. So just pretend it says kasha ok? Please R&R! I also had worters block last time so this time is better!  
  
Cowa and the others reached the other side of the lake. She followed the crowd but stayed close to Jackie, Kasha, and Tanner. The school was absolutely amazing. The grand staircases, the high celings, it was just too much to take in. Climbing the staircase, they encountered a teacher. Cowa had heard of her from her mom and dad. She was Minerva McGonagall.  
  
"When we go into the Great Hall, I will call your name and you will coem up to the stool and sit upon it. I will set the hat upon your head and it will tell you what house you will be in. Then you will go sit at your house table." Professer McGonagall said. And with that she called "Follow me!" and turned around and walked through the large doors behind her.  
  
The Great Hall was more than Cowa could stand. The five long tables, one for each house and the staff table, the floating candles, the bewitched celing. I was simply amazing.  
  
As she was marveling over the hall, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard some oen singing. She looked over and realized it was the hat. The hat was singing.  
  
Since the song is too long for lazy, old me to type, I'll just say it was  
very long and interesting.  
  
As soon as the hat was finished everyone burst into applause. Cowa was just overwhelmed. Finally, the Sorting began.  
  
Professer McGonagall didn't have to go far before she came to Cowa's name.  
  
"Colman, Cowabunga."  
  
Cowa heard sinckers and whispers all around her. Jackie nudged her and said "You didn't tell us your name was Cowabunga!" Cowa ignored her and walked up to the stool. This was her first moment of fame. About 6 feet away from the stool she tripped and fell flat on her face. The snickers and whispers turned into howls and hoots of laughter. Cowa picked herself up and walked to the stool confidently, even though she had tears in her eyes.  
  
As soon as the hat was placed upon her head it called out, "Ravenclaw!" Cindy and all the other Ravenclaws jumped up and started cheering, sarcastically even.  
  
It turned out that Jackie, Kasha, and Tanner were in Ravenclaw, too. This was the happiest moment of her life. But she didn't know what was just around the corner. And I mean literally, around the corner. 


	3. Unexpected Happenings

Comments: Cindy is my new idea team XD anyways. I own all the students and JKR owns everything else.  
  
After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up and made a little speech. Not a second after he finished, food appeared on all the tables. Cowa squealed in delight. She was absolutely starving. She hadn't eaten any lunch at home because she was so excited.  
  
Cindy leaned over and said over the roar in the hall, "Isn't that awesome? It just appears! They say house elves make the food in the room underneath us and the magically send it up."  
  
Cowa just looked at her and smiled. Cindy laughed at the sight. Cowa had stuffed so much food in her mouth, her cheeks were bulging out, and she couldn't talk. Tanner, Jackie, and Kasha laughed too.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore told them to follow the prefects to the common rooms and dorms. Cowa, Cindy, Jackie, Kasha, and Tanner stood up and followed the other Ravenclaws. In the common room they all talked for hours. Finally the last person left and it was only Tanner and Cowa left. She thought they did it on purpose.  
  
They ended up talking for hours and finally Cowa needed to go to sleep. She almost fell asleep walking up the stairs. But finally made it to the empty four poster. She didn't even bother taking her robes off and fell asleep as soon as her head brushed the pillow. That night she dreamed of something very strange, and decided to make it happen.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Cowa said cheerfully when she got down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I have to tell you guys something, I had a dream last night."  
  
"Wow, I did too. What's your point?" Jackie said reaching for more eggs. Cowa had noticed that she's not a morning person.  
  
"But I want to make mine happen. I had a dream that we were surfing." They all stared at her. Kasha dropped her goblet of orange juice.  
  
"Cowa," Tanner said, tentivaly, "Do you need to go to Madam Pomfry?"  
  
"No! After class will you guys go surfing with me on the lake?" Cowa really was serious.  
  
"But there's no waves! How is that going to work?" Kasha finally spoke up.  
  
" It doesn't matter! We can wind surf! Cindy can make some wind surf board thingies appear!" Cowa looked at their expressions and knew it wasn't going to work.  
  
"I'll do it with you, Cowa." Cindy finally sighed, "I think it will kind of be fun!"  
  
One by one they all agreed to do it with her. She beamed at their uncertainty. She knew they would have a blast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cowa and everyone else never got around to the wind surfing. More important things had been put before them. Kasha's dad had gone crazy from the death of Kasha's mother, actually killed Dumbledore, and had gone on a killing spree throughout the school. Professer McGonagall had finally put a Stunning Spell on him.  
  
Cowa actually thought Kasha was in shock. She was frozen in place when she saw her father kill Dumbledore at lunch. Tanner, Jackie, Cindy, and Cowa managed to carry her to the hospital wing where they all stayed with her all night.  
  
Cowa looked down at Kasha's face, bathed in moonlight. Her dark skin looked pale and ghostly. She still remained rigid as she did earlier. Cowa never knew Kasha's mother died. Kasha was such a strong person. Cowa actually admired her. And Jackie, jackie was a funny person but not in the morning. Cindy was very nice, and sometimes very strange. Tanner, tanner was just.. cute, and funny and he was quiet but funny things happened to him.  
  
"Cowa? Are you still awake?" Tanner whispered while Cindy, Jackie and Kisha were asleep.  
  
"Yea, I'm so worried about Kasha, I just don't know what to do." Cowa sighed uncomfortably.  
  
" I know what you mean. But you know what? I've been meaning to tell you something ever since I met you." In the dim light Cowa saw Tanner reach out to her.  
  
"Oh yea?" she said teasingly, "What's that?"  
  
"Well," he said quietly...  
  
Comments: ooh *steals Suzie's cookie* who cares if its moldy. But anyways, if you can guess what he's going to say, you win the cookie! 


End file.
